rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Spike
At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred drinks his medicine. He believes that Dayu won't return. Octoroo reminds him at he broke her harmonium. Serrator introduces his latest Nighlok, Duplicator. Master Xandred is skeptical about the Nighlok's ability. At Bulk's Garage, Bulk and Spike continue their training. Spike grabs an envelope and learn that their rent is overdue. Spike watches as Bulk struggles with the piggy bank. In the morning, Bulk leaves a note and leaves the house. In the forest, Deker and Dayu wait for Serrator. Deker wants his sword to be repaired. At the Shiba House, Antonio delivers the fish for his friends. Mia is ready to make breakfast for everyone. Bulk awakens to find the Panda staring at him. He reads the note and learns that Spike is gone. Spike starts his new job as a gardener. He fails at the job and is immediately fired. Spike starts his next job as a valet. He wrecks the car and is once again fired. Spike struggles to hold onto a job. At the warehouse, Duplicator begins the attack. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. The Rangers face off against Duplicator. Pink Ranger tries to warn Spike, who is down in the dumps. The Nighlok duplicates itself and brings a real challenge to the Rangers. The Rangers defeat the duplicates one by one. The real Nighlok blasts the Rangers to the ground. Mia checks up on Spike, who is nervous at first. He tells her that he is a loser and a Samurai in training. Spike learns her name right before she leaves. At the Shiba House, Mia tells the Rangers about Spike. Her words help to motivate the Rangers. At sundown, Bulk is worried for Spike. He leaves the garage to search for him. At night, Mia and the Rangers plan the next attack. Jayden has an idea to use the Lightzord. Emily delivers tea to her friends. The Gap Sensor alerts them to battle. Spike works late as a security guard. Bulk finds Spike in the office. The Rangers present themselves to Duplicator with a Ranger Roll Call. Gold Ranger informs the Rangers that the Lightzord needs to charge. The Rangers use their Spin Swords to slow down the Nighlok. Duplicator continues to duplicate himself. Gold Ranger activates the Lightzord and removes the duplicates. He takes on Duplicator. Pink Ranger powers up to Super Samurai Mode. She defeats the Nighlok with the Super Air Wave attack. The Rangers summon the zords and form the Claw Armor Megazord and Light Megazord. Light Megazord performs the Scatter Shot attack to remove the duplicates. Pink Ranger powers up to Shogun Mode. The formation defeats the Nighlok. Mia meets up with Spike and tells him to ask Antonio for help. Bulk and Spike enjoy fishing with Antonio. ---- Airdate *April 14, 2012 Trivia *Rick Medina (Deker) has been restored to the opening credits. *Mia is now the second Ranger who's used Super Samurai Mode the most. The first being Jayden. *Debut of Antonio's first attack of the "Flashing Strike" using the Light Zord *Debut of Mia's first Shogun Mode transformation, making her the second Shogun Ranger to appear. The first being Jayden in The BullZord and Kevin's Choice. Category:Episodes in Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai